miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheStoryTeam/Nowa Bohaterka
Pierwsza misja Pewnego słonecznego dnia Marinette w drodze do szkoły zauważyła, że coś szybko przemknęło nad jej głową. Obejrzała się za siebie, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Powoli otworzyła torekbę, a z niej wyfrunęło małe stworzonko- Tikki. -Tikki, wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłam jakąs postać skaczącą po dachach- powiedziała Marinette.- Nie wiem co to było. -Oh, Mari, myślisz, że Władca Ciem Znalazł już kolejnego sługę?- zapytało zaniepokojone Kwami. -Nie wiem. Jest rano, więc nie sądze by już próbował kogoś przemienić, ale możemy to sprawdzić. Dziewczyna już miała wbiec w cichą uliczkę i krzyknąć ,,Tikki, kropkuj'', ale sworzonko ją powstrzymało:'' -Czekaj!- krzyknęła Tikki- popatrz, tam ktoś stoi. nie wygląda na pomocnika Władcy Ciem. Myślę, że może nawet nam pomóc. Rzeczywiście, na dachu jednego z domów stała postać ubrana w strój taki, jak ma Biedronka. Tylko kolor był inny: jasnoniebieski, jednak stopniowo im niżej, tym kolor był ciemniejszy. Miała rozpuszczone, kasztanowe włosy do ramion z jednym niebieskim pasemkiem, posiadała piękne błekitne oczy, które skrywała pod maską. Postać delikatnie się uśmiechała. Trzymała coś w rękach, jednak nie przemieniona Biedronka stała za daleko by zobaczyć co to. postanowiła podejść troszkę bliżej. Wtedy spostrzegła, że ta osoba trzyma dziecko. Kiedy to zauważyła, postać zeskoczyła z dachu i oddała dziecko przerażonej kobiecie, która była zapewne matką maleństwa lub jego opiekunką. Gdy postać w niebieskim stroju odsunęła się na parę kroków, pojawili się reporterzy. Wszyscy zadawali pytania typu: ,,Jesteś nową bohaterką Paryża?; ,,Pomagasz Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu?; ,,Kim jesteś?'' itp. Dziewczyna jednak w pośpiechu powiedziała tylko:'' -Jestem Ważka. Niestety, nie widziałam jeszcze Biedronki ani Czarnego Kota, ale na pewno nie jestem ich wrogiem - zapewniła Ważka. Później tylko lekko pomachała w stronę wcześniej uratowanego dziecka i odbiegła. Zniknęła za jednym z budynków. -To nowa bohaterka?- spytała Mari ze zdziwieniem. -Najwyraźniej Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu przyda się pomoc- odparła Tikki i dodała zmartwiona: Może Władca Ciem planuje coś okropnego? > > > > > > > > Dzięki za przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału! Jeśli się spodoba postaram się szybciej wrzucić następny. '' ''TheStoryTeam ''Decydująca misja/ cz.1 (data 19.05) Pierwsza lekcja zleciała Marinette szybko, pomimo, że pisała sprawdzian z chemii. Wydawało jej się, że nic ciekawego się dziś nie wydarzy, a jednak... Zadzwonił dzwonek, rozpoczynała się druga lekcja, Mari zajęła swoje miejsce. Chwilę później do sali weszła jakaś kobieta. Była ubrana w kremowa koszulę, na nią miała założony żakiet, eleganckie spodnie i czerwone buty na nie wysokim obcasie. Za nią weszło kilka osób w wieku zbliżonym do Marinette. Wtedy pani Bustier powiedziała: - Dzieci, to jest pani Adams i jest nauczycielką w Londynie. Przybyła tutaj jako opiekunka uczniów, którzy przyjechali na wymianę. Ci uczniowie będą chodzić do naszej szkoły przez jakiś czas. Jak pewnie wiecie nie daleko szkoły został wyremontowany budynek i powstał w nim internat. Tam narazie zamieszkacie- zwróciła się do nowo przybyłych i po chwili kontynuowała: - Skoro wszystko już wyjaśnione to myślę, że pora przedstawić wam naszych nowych uczniów.Ja pozostawiam to pani Adams. - Tak jak już wiecie nazywam się Weronica Adams- powiedziała całkiem przyjemnym głosem kobieta.- Razem ze mną przyjechało kilku uczniów, więc teraz przedstawię ich wam, a oni opowiedzą krótko o sobie. To zaczynamy: To jest Sthephanie Parker- powiedziała wskazując na nie wysoką blondynkę. Dziewczyna była ubrana w fioletowy sweterek, legginsy i baleriny z kokardą. -Nie mam dużo do powiedzenia... chodzę doszkoły w londynie, tam się urodziłam i tam mieszkam z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, lubię malować zwłaszcza krajobrazy i zwierzęta. -Dobrze, a to jest Will, znaczy William Carter.- wskazała następną osobę. Był to dobrze zbudowany, wysoki chłopak o krótkich, hebanowych włosach, dużych piwnych oczach i ładnym uśmiechu. Oczywiście Chloe zauważyła tylko mięśnie.Od razu kiedy wszedł do klasy szepnęła do Sabriny " Patrz! Kto to jest? Ale umięśniony!" A wracając do Will'a: był ubrany w ciemnozielony T- shirt z jakimś napisem, zapewne celowo rozdarte jeansy i czarne tenisówki. -Więc na imię mam Will pochodzę z Cardif w Walii, ale przeprowadziłem sie z rodzicami do Londynu. Słucham muzyki, gram w kosza i takie tam. To tyle o mnie.- mówił swobodnie tak jakby rozmawiał ze swoimi kolegami, a nie nowo poznanymi osobami. -To jest Jessie Wilson- Pani Adams skierowała wzrok w stronę rudowłosej dziewczyny o zielonych oczach, ubranej w prostą brązową sukienkę z kremowym skórzanym paskiem i włosami spiętymi w kok. - Jestem Jessie, od urodzenia mieszkałam w małej wsi niedaleko Londynu. Kocham chemię,fizykę, fascynuje mnie wszystko co z nimi zwiazane- dziewczyna miała kontynuować, ale kiedy zobaczyła ignorujący wzrok Chloe na sobie postanowiła przerwać swoja wypowiedź.-To wszystko. Marinette ta lekcja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. W końcu pani Adams doszła do ostatniej osoby: -To jest Katharine Smith- powiedziala wskazujac dziewczynę o niebieskich oczach i brązowych włosach. -na imie mam Katharine, ale wolę kiedy się na mnie mówi Katie. W szkole w Londynie uczyłam się grać na skrzypcach, lubię też..- dziewczyna nie zdążyła skończyć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Nikt nie zdążył porozmawiać z nowymi uczniami, ponieważ dzisiaj mięli zaplanowane zwiedzanie Paryża. Dopiero od następnego dnia będą uczyli się tutaj. Pomimo to Chloe zdążyła zaczepić Willa kiedy wszyscy inni uczniowie zwidzali miasto. -Cześć! Ja jestem Chloe Bourgeouis i mój tata jest burmistrzem Paryża- zaczęła standardowym tekstem dziewczyna. Kiedy zaczynali rozmowę, Chloe nie mogła wiedzieć, że Will ma dziewczynę, a poza tym pewnie i tak by się tym nie przejeła. Dziewczyną Will'a była ( bardzo wrażliwa) Jessie, wyżej już przedstawiona dziewczyna, kiedy więc zobaczyła swojego chłopaka z jakąś dziewczyną (która próbowała go pocałować), zaczęła płakać i uciekła. ''W tym samym czasie: Marinette Skończyły się lekcje. Marinette powoli wlokła się do domu. Po drodze z jej torebki wyfrunęła Tikki. -Ach, Tikki. Może wreszcie Chloe da sobie spokój z Adrienem- rozmarzyła się dziewczyna. -Czemu tak myślisz?- zapytało stworzonko. - Widziałaś jak patrzyła na tego nowego chłopaka z wymiany..Will'a?-spytała zaintrygowana Marinette. -Widziałam, ale widziałam także, że Will ma już dziewczynę i nie sądzę by zmienił zdanie.- dodało kwami. -O kim mówisz? -O Jessie. Jest ładna, mądra i sto razy milsza od Chloe. -Masz rację.W takim razie zdobędę Adriena na własną rękę.- westchnęła Mari, a całe rozmarzenie znikneło z jej twarzy. Dziewczyna dotarła do domu. W drzwiach powitała ja mama sprzątająca w piekarni. Mari przywitała się z właścicielką sklepu i ruszyła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Włączyła telefon. Na Biedroblogu zobaczyła, że Alya wrzuciła juz relacje z pierwszej misji Ważki. Obejrzała nagranie, dokładnie przyglądając się dziewczynie.kiedy skończyła, postanowiła odpocząć i przejść się na spacer. dotarła aż do jej ulubionego miejsca inspiracji, koło wieży Eiffla. Usiadła na schodkach i obserwowała piękne miejsce. Mam szczęście, że tu mieszkam-pomyślała. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją straszny huk i krzyk ludzi. odwróciła się, zobaczyła dziewczynę wychodzącą zza jednego z budynków otoczonych dymem. To ono spowodowała to zamieszanie. Jasne było, że musi byc pod władaniem akumy. Postać miała włosy związane w kok, z których (jak z komina) wylatywał dy m zastępując wstążki. Jej maska również wyglądała jak zrobiona z dymu. Dziewczyna była ubrana w pomarańczową, rozkloszowaną sukienkę, do którejniczym koraliki były przyczepione granaty, a zamiast kokardy- kilka lasek dynamitu.Na głowie miała Maleńką koronę z fioletowym kryształkiem Tam musi bys jej akuma- stwierdziła Marinette.Szybko przemieniła się w obrończynię Paryża i za pomocą jo-jo znalazła się na dachu. Postanowiła tam czekać na Czarnego Koteła. U Adriena -Masz jeszcze camembert, no nie?- zapytał Plagg. -Jasne...-powiedział ponuro chłopak. -Co ty taki smutny? Znowu przez swoją Bedrąsie?- zadrwiło kwami. -Daj sobie spokój, Plagg...-Adrien położył się na łóżku. -A mój ser?! Nagle Agreste i jego kwami usłyszęli ten sam przerażający huk,co wcześniej Marinette.Adrien spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył nową ofiarę akumy. Zaraz zareagował: Plagg, wysujwaj pazury!. Po chwili na środku pokoju stał wspólnik Biedronki. Bohater ulotnił się przez okno. =Wracamy do Biedrony - Witaj Biedrąsiu! -A ty jak zwykle. Szybko! Zobacz! Tam są ludzie, trzeba im pomóc- powiedziała dziewczyna i ignnorując zaczepkę wskazała na miejsce, do którego zmierzał nowy sługa Władcy Ciem. By ją powstrzymać Kot użył kotaklizmu, wywracając słup, który spadł tuz przed tajemniczą postać.W tym czasie Biedronka ratowała mieszkańców i pomyślała'' te włosy i oczy...przypominaja mi kogoś...Jessie! Zaraz, czemu akurat ona?No tak! Chloe!. Jednak spadający słup nie zatrzymał Jessie na długo, więc Czarny Kot próbował zyskać na czasie: -Ej! Bombowa paniusiu! Zaczekaj chwilę! -Nie jestem żadną paniusią! Ja, jestem Wybuchowa Dama! A teraz zejdź mi z drogi!- krzyknęła Dama, rzucając w stronę bohatera granatem. Mało brakowało, a trafiła by w niego. Udało mu się uniknąć obrażeń, jednak rozłoszczona dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać pociskami gdzie popadnie. Czarnemu Kotu zostało już tylko kilka minut do przemiany. Na szczęście biedronka szybko się zjawiła. ''Szczęśliwy Traf!- była to butelka.Lecz zanim mari zdążyła się zastanowić, jedna z lasek dynamitu Wybuchowej Damy spadła tuż koło niej. Biedronka, uciekając przed wybuchem, upuściła butelkę. Niestety, rozbiła się. Użycie supermocy poszło na marne. Tylko przybliżyło czas przemiany. Coraz więcej dymu otaczało bohaterów. Już tylko trzy kropki dzieliły ich od przemiany. Zza wielkich chmur dymu wyłoniła się Dama.To koniec, ślepy zaułek, nie mamy dokąd uciec. Ani się ukryć by się przemienić- pomyślała. Czarny Kot myślał tak samo.I co teraz?- spytała się w duchu Biedronka.C.D.N. > > > > > > > > Ok. Pierwsza część za nami. Podobało wam się? Dajcie znać w komentarzach :) TheStoryTeam Decydująca misja/ cz.2 (22.05) Wybuchowa Dama się zbliżała. Dwójka bohaterów, którzy zawsze radzili sobie z każdym złoczyńcą, byli w półapce. -Oddajcie mi wasze miracula!- krzyknęła wściekła pomocnica Władcy Ciem. -Chyba śnisz! Nigdy ci ich nie oddamy!- odkrzyknęli zgodnie wspólnicy. -Radze wam szybko zmienić zdanie, bo inaczej zniszcze cały Paryż! Macie ostatnią szansę! Jeśli nie zmądrzejecie zniszczę tamten budynek!- wrzasnęła niecierpliwie wskazując piekarnię Tom&Sabine. -Nie!- błagała Biedronka- Oddam ci miraculum, ale nie rób tego! -Cieszę się, że wreszcie się namyśliłaś- wyraźnie ucieszona Dama już wyciągała rękę do Marinette. - Nie rób tego Biedronko!- Czarny Kot próbował powstrzymać dziewczynę. -Milcz! I lepiej też żegnaj się ze swoim miraculum!- przerwała mu natychmiast. Koteł już nie próbował powstrzymać ukochanej, chociaż wiedział co to dla nich znaczy. Koniec współpracy, koniec ratowania Paryża z jego Bierdąsią. To wszystko co pomagała mu wytrzymac w zamknięciu przez ojca i tak naprawdę wszystko co było dla niego ważne, właśnie się kończyło. Spojrzał w stronę wspólniczki. Widział jak sięga w stronę kolczyków by ocalić ich miasto. Postanowił, że jej tak nie zostawi. Złapał za pierścień. Oboje w tym samym czasie zdjęli elementy swojej magicznej biżuterii. Władca Ciem Wręcz skakał z radości. Lecz nagle poczuł wielki smutek i postanowił stać się dobry'- żart '(wracamy do obecnej sytuacji). '' Bohaterowie razem( wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami) trzymali w zaciśniętych pięściach miracula, trzymali w zaciśniętych pięściach wszystkie wspomnienia. "Przepraszam, Tikki. Mówiłam, że się do tego nie nadaję"- pomyślała Marinette powoli podnosząc zapłakane powieki. Nie chciała tego, ale mimo woli odwróciła głowę w stronę Czarnego Kota. On, mocno zaciskał pięść i pomimo, że zawsze chciał poznać tożsamość Biedronki, to nigdy nie chciał, by tak to wyglądało. Oboje równocześnie odwrócili głowy i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Marinette Marinette nie wierzyła w to co widziała. To był dla niej ogromny szok i pewnie gdyby nie to, że Dama w każdej chwili mogła ich zabić to pewnie by zemdlała." Adrien! Ale czemu akurat Adrien! Znaczy... wsumie to nie dziwne, bo on jest taki cudo... Nie! Ale teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia"- pomyślała Mari momentalnie chowając głowę w skulone kolana: płakała. Adrien Kiedy się odwrócił omal nie zaczął krzyczeć. Poniekąd ze szczęścia, wkońcu Biedronka jest osobą, którą zna, a poniekąd ze zdziwienia, że to akurat Marinette."Byłem ślepy. Że też nic nie zauważyłem. Teraz widzę: te same fiołkowe oczy, śliczne czarne włosy. Już za późno, zrobił bym wszystko by powstrzymać Damę, ale co? "To koniec"- pomyślała Mari wyciągając rękę do przeciwniczki. ''-Spełnia się moje marzenie- powtarzał do siebie Władca Ciem. Gdy nagle... -Stój!- krzyknęła postać, która była ledwo widoczna przez otaczających bohaterów dym. ''-Co to ma być?! To jakiś żart!- dobry humor Władcy Ciem nagle wyparował.'' -Ważka?!- zapłakana Marinette spojrzała na dziewczynę, którą widziała dziś rano. - Też miło cię widzieć- zażartowała- Bierzcie się w garść ludzie!- dodała rzucają przed bohaterów torbę.- Tam macie jedzenie dla Kwami. -Jasne!- Adrien szybko się otrząsnął i założył pierścień. Wyjął z torby camembert i zawołał Plagga.- Masz, tylko jedz szybko. Nie mamy czasu. Plaggowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wcinał swój serek, kiedy Marinette powoli dochodziła do siebie. Trochę wolniej niz Czarny Kot założyła swoje Miraculum. - Masz Tikki, proszę cię zjedz szybko bo Ważce przyda się pomoc - zwróciła się do stworzonka ocierając łzy. kiedy kwami odnawiały siły, Ważka powstrzymywała Damę, a Adrienowi i Mari nie pozostało nic do robienia, więc czekali. Czekali w kompletnej ciszy. Adrien kątem oka patrzył na dziewczynę, ale ona całą uwagę skupiła na sworzonkach. -Już!- odezwały się Kwami. -Pora na przemianę!- zawołali niemal jednocześnie i od razu delikatnie odwrócili głowy w przeciwne strony. Już przemieniona Biedronka i Czarny Kotek dołączyli do Ważki. Postanowili ponownie użyć mocy, tym razem jednak bardziej uważając. -Szczęśliwy Traf! -Kotaklizm! -Atak Ważki! w ten sposób w końcu udało im się pokonać Wybuchową Damę i unieszkodliwić akumę ukrytą w koronie. "Niezwykła Biedronka!". Wszystko wróciło do normy( no tak prawie). Biedronka uciekła by uniknąć rozmowy z Adrienem.thumb > > > > > > > > OK. Jest już druga część najważniejszego dotychczas starcia. Dzięki za przeczytanie <3 TheStoryTeam Co teraz? (26.05) Dom Marinette Marinette wróciła do domu, weszła bez słowa na górę i rzuciła się na łóżko. Jak zwykle, wszystko po misji powinno wrócić do normy, ale nie tym razem. Teraz już nic nie będzie takie samo, przecież wie kim jest Czarny Kot! Na dodatek jutro musi iść do szkoły. Z jej torebki wydostała się Tikki. -Spokojnie, Marinette, nie...- uspokajało stworzonko, ale nie zdąrzyło skończyć. -Nie idę jutro do szkoły!- przerwała Biedronka.- Myślisz, że Adrien, znaczy Czarny Kot da mi spokój? Nie wydaje mi się. Jak znam życie będzie pytał o wszystko, a co ja odpowiem? - coraz bardziej się nakręcała. -Nie jest tak źle jak myślisz. Przez otaczający was dym, nikt oprócz Czarnego Kota i Ważki nie poznał twojej tożsamości. On napewno nikomu nie powie, już kiedyś ci obiecał. -A co z tą Ważką? Nie znam jej tak dobrze jak Kota-''jak się zresztą okazało- dodała w myślach. -Jest superbohaterką, wczoraj ci to udowodniła. Też nikomu nie powie, mówię ci. A jeśli jutro nie pójdziesz do szkoły później będzie ci jeszcze trudniej. Poza tym powinnaś się zastanowić. Ty lubisz Adriena, on to Czarny Kot, a Czarny Kot lubi Biedronkę...- ciągnęła dalej.- A Biedronka to ty! -Wiem... ale to znaczy, że zawcze walczyłam ramię w ramię z Adrienem!- mari znów zaczęła panikować.- A co jeśli jutro w ogóle się do mnie nie odezwie i nawet jako Czarny Kot nie będzie chciał ze mną współpracować! -Uspokój się. On nie wie, że ci się podobał, a newet gdyby wiedział to pewnie by zrozumiał- stworzonko starało się jak mogło. -Może masz rację, Tikki...- dziewczyna powoli wracała do siebie po ciężkim i skomplikowanym dniu. W tym czasie u Adriena -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że nieśmiała Marinette to Biedronka- Adrien był równie zszokowany. -Tak, tak...- mruknął średnio zainteresowany Plagg, alezaraz potem dodał z entuzjazmem:- Ej! Adrien, mam pomysł! Zrobimy tak: ty pójdziesz do kuchni po trochę camemberta, a ja w tym czasie odpocznę i poczekam tu na ciebie. Jak wrócisz znów sobie pogadamy o Biedronce. Zgoda? -Plagg! Czy ty myślisz tylko o tym cuchnącym serze?! -Ym...nie. Zdarza mi się też spać i przemianiać cię w Czarnego Kota. -Eh... Ok przyniosę ci ten twój ser. W internacie- u Ważki Katie odsunęła szufladę. Wyjęła z niej kopertę. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na list: ''Panno Ważko, niestety, muszę Panią powiadomić o pewnych zmianach. '' Właściciele miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, aktualnie znajdujący się w Paryżu, będą potrzebowali Twojej pomocy. Dlatego, Pani też zostanie tam przeniesiona, narasta zagrożenie ze strony Władcy Ciem. Z tego co mi wiadomo, znalazł nowy sposób na uzyskanie władzy. Opowiem Pani o tym więcej, jednak nie listownie. Mam nadzieję, że pozostanie we Francji nie będzie kłopotem. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów wie Pani gdzie szukać pomocy. '' '' Strażnik'' Przeczytała list chyba dziesiąty raz, a dalej nie wiedziała "gdzie szukać pomocy". Nadal nie była pewna jak powie o pozostaniu we Francji reszcie wycieczki, a co gorsza mamie. Zdecydowała. Wyjęła telefon, wybrała numer i wcisnęła słuchawkę. -Halo?- usłyszała miły kobiecy głos w słuchawcę. -Hej ciociu. To ja Katie. Mama jest w domu? -Tak, jest już ją wołam- nie minęła minuta, a Katie usłyszała głos pani Smith. -Cześć, Katie. Jak tam we Francji? Ładna pogoda? -Tak, jest ciepło, ale... wiesz pomyślałam, że może...- dziewczyna zaczęła się denerwować.- Tutaj jest bardzo fajna szkoła...i pomyślałam,że może została bym tutaj... i tu dalej się uczyła... Przez chwilę w słuchawcę nic nie było słychać, zaraz jednak ponownie odezwał się ten sam głos co wcześniej. -Czy ja wiem... zostały już tylko dwa miesiące do końca semestru...- mama Katie nie umiała omówić córce. -Proszę... -Zgoda, ale masz często dzwonić, pisać i pilnie się tam uczyć. Są tam zajęcia pozalekcyjne? -Tak, nawet dużo. -Myśle, że znajdziesz czas na skrzypce, zatem nie ma o czym mówić. Teraz opowiedz mi trochę o waszym wyjeździe. -Dobrze mamo Po kilunastu minutach rozmowy Katie odłożyła telefon. Było już późno, więc wzięła prysznic i położyła się spać. > > > > > > > > To tyle na dziś. Może następna część jeszcze w ten weekend. Nic nie obiecuję. Podobał wam się tan rozdział? Piszcie w komentarzach (motywują mnie<3) TheStoryTeam ''Zaproszenie (29.05) Następnego dnia rano: -Marinette, obudź się!- Tikki bezskutecznie próbowała obudzić dziewczynę. W końcu jej się udało. -Co? Która godzina?- zapytała zaspanym głosem. -O nie! Dziś pierwszy dzień nowych uczniów i mieliśmy być w szkole punktualnie- Mari momentalnie zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. Po kilku minutach wyszła z niej gotowa do wyjscia. Zeszła na śniadanie. -Cześć, mamo! -Dzień dobry córciu! Masz tutaj drugie śniadanie- Przywitała ją i podała jej rogalika. -Dzięki!- Mari dała mamie całusa w policzek. Szybko zjadła śniadanie i ruszyła do szkoły. Przez pośpiech zapomniała o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, o Czarnym Kocie i jego tożsamości. Los chciał żeby to wszystko przypomniało jej się w najgorszym momencie, na schodach do szkoły. Zaczęła panikować i mało brakowało a uciekłaby z powrotem do domu. Na szczęście z jej torebki ukradkiem wymknęła się Tikki. -Mari, dasz sobie świetnie radę, sama mi to mówiłaś-starała się pomóc. -Wiem... Zaczekaj. Zapomniałam o Alyi- przypomniała sobie Biedronka. Wyjęła telefon i wybrała numer do przyjaciółki. -Halo?- w słuchawce odezwał się zachrypnięty głos. -Hej, Alya! Jestem przed szkołą i... -Sorki Marinette, ale nie ma mnie dziś w szkole. Wczoraj, kiedy Biedronka walczyła, chciałam nagrać relację na Biedrobloga, ale przez ten dym nic nie widziałam i tylko dostałam chrypki. Ale to jeszcze nic. Później też przez ten dym, potknęłam się- dodała. -Nic ci się nie stało?- zapytała zmartwiona dziewczyna. -Nic...znaczy nic poważnego, tylko skręciłam kostkę. -Odwiedzić cię dziś po lekcjach?- zaoferowała. -Nie...nie trzeba, z resztą Nino był pierwszy- zaśmiała się Alya.- Muszę już kończyć i ty chba też, bo za dwie minuty lekcja. Pa! -Pa, Alya! Marinette schowała telefon do kieszeni. Zamyśliła się i nie zauważyła limuzyny podjeżdżającej limuzyny. Kiedy szła po schodach, Adrien wysiadł z pojazdu. Adrien: Gdy wysiadłem z limuzyny, zobaczyłem na schodach Marinette. Bardzo chciałem z nią pogadać o naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Ale oczywiście zaraz podbiegła do mnie Chloe i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Od razu ją z siebie ściągnąłem i miałem zamiar pobiec za Marinette, ale ona znowu zaczęła: -Adrien! Gdzie ty idziesz?!- zapytała i popatrzyła na mnie z takim wyrzutem jakbym całkowicie ją zignorował (w sumie to tak właśnie było) i złapała mnie za rękę-Wiesz,że niedługo Końcowy Bal? -Yhm..Tak, ale...- już miałem jej powiedzieć, że nie ma najmniejszych szans żeby poszła ze mną, ale mi przerwała. -A....ja jeszcze nie mam pary-wtrąciła i patrzyła na mnie tak jakby czekała na zaproszenie. -O...Tak mi przykro- chyba było widać, że mój smutek jest bardzo udawany.-Ale ja... już mam parę- wymyśliłem to na poczekaniu. -Ale jak to?!- ryknęła Chloe. -Y...normalnie- odrzekłem. Usłyszałem dzwonek na lekcje. postanowiłem pogadać z Marinette po lekcjach. Marinette: Wchodziłam sobie spokojnie po schodach aż nie zauważyłam Chloe biegnącej na dół z wiekszą prędkością niż zwykle. Wtedy się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Adriena, który szedł w moją stronę, ale Chloe się na niego rzuciła. "Dzięki Chloe"-pomyślałam. Pierwszy raz cieszyłam się z obecności córeczki burmistrza w naszej klasie. Narrator Zaczęły się lekcje. Marinette siedziała sama. Do sali weszli także uczniowie z wymiany. Do dziewczyny podeszła Katie. -Hej, ktoś tu siedzi?-zapytała nieśmiało. -Ogólnie to tak, ale dziś jej nie ma. Usiądziesz?- zaproponowała Biedronka i poklepała miejsce koło siebie pokazując żeby usiadła. Do końca lekcji dziewczyny siedziały razem.Marinette całkiem polubiła Katie(oczywiście nie tak jak Alyę). Ostatnia lekcja i dzwonek. Pora iść do domu. Dziewczyny pożegnały się. Marinette wyszła ze szkoły i powoli udała się w stronę domu. -Marinette, zaczekaj!- usłyszała za sobą i od razu przyśpieszyła. -Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz.- Adrien zaraz dogonił dziewczynę.- Wiem, że mnie słyszałaś. Zaczekaj chwilę. Chcę tylko z tobą pogadać. -NIe ma o czym- powiedziała szybko Mari i miała się odwrócić, ale Adrien chwycił jej rekę. Normalnie pewnie by się cieszyła, ale nie teraz. - A założymy się?- Zapytał. Nie chciał jej wypytywać o wczoraj, bo wiedział jak ona zareaguje. Do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł.- Chciałem cię zapytać...czy... nie poszłabyś ze mną na bal? -Ja?...- zdziwiła się. -Chyba wiesz, że inaczej Chloe nie da mi spokoju. -Tak! Znaczy...skoro nie chcesz iść z Chloe... -Czy ty na prawdę myślałaś,że będę chciał z nią iść?- zaśmiał się Adrien. -Nie. Ale wiedziałam, że ona cię zmusi- odparła i też się uśmiechnęła. -To pójdziesz ze mną... Biedronko? -Tak- powiedziała bez zastanowienia i dopiero wtedy usłyszała "Biedronko". -Super!- ucieszył się, ale zobaczył Chloe wychodzącą ze szkoły.- Marinette, pomóż mi. Chloe tu idzie. -Ale co ja mam zrobić? -Nie wiem. Wymyśl coś. -Ok. Powiedz tak:" Fajnie, że idziemy razem na bal' tylko głośno- szepnęła. -Później, kiedy Chloe da sobie spokój, pójdziesz do siebie. Koteł zrobił to o co go prosiła. -I co? -O jejku- Mari lekko odwróciła głowę.- Zrobiła się cała czerwona i wsiadła do samochodu.Możesz już iść. -O...- Adrien wyraźnie posmutniał. -Pa. -Do zobaczenia...-westchnął. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale pocałował ją w policzek. Stali tak przez kilka minut i patrzyli sobie w oczy. -Muszę już iść- szepnęła w końcu Marinette i pobiegła w stronę piekarnii. Chwilę później pod szkołe podjechała limuzyna Agrestów. Chłopak wsiadł do niej. Po krótkim czasie pojazd odjechał zostawiając budynek szkoły daleko za sobą. > > > > > > > > > ''Koniec tego rozdziału. Kolejny już wkrótce. Dzięki za przeczytanie i... piszcie w komentarzach czy się wam podobało<3 TheStoryTeam ''Przypadkowe spotkanie (31.05) Marinette od razu po przekroczeniu progu piekarni, bez słowa weszła po schodach na górę i rzuciła się na łóżko. Leżała tak przez kilka minut. Później zamknęła oczy i zasnęła. Spała tak przez parę godzin w końcu obudził ją głosik Kwami. -Marinette...zapomniałaś o balu... to już za niecałe dwa tygodnie, a ty nie masz sukienki...- szepnęła cicho Tikki. -Ymmm... co?- mruknęła zaspana Biedronka. - A tak. Faktycznie... zawsze mogę się ubrać w tę sukienkę, w której byłam ostatnio na dyskotece... - Naprawdę?- stworzonko nie kryło zdziwienia. -Tak...- odparła niechętnie i wtedy sobie wszystko przypomniała:- Adrien! W co ja się ubiorę?! Tikki! Pomóż! -Spokojnie...Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli sama coś uszyjesz. Jesteś w tym dobra- poradziła. -Tak sądzisz?- upewniła się. Kwami pokiwało główką. Mari sięgnęła do szuflady i wyjęła z niej notatnik. Zaczęła szybko przewracać kartki.- Którą wybrać? -Ta jest bardzo ładna- poradziło stworzonko wskazując na czarną sukienkę z kremową kokardą i krótkimi rękawami. -Sama nie wiem... -To może tą- pokazała łapką na krótką sukienkę bez ramiączek w różowym kolorze. -Ta odpada. Niedano byłam w podobnej na dyskotece- kolejny pomysł kwami nie był trafny. -Chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli zrobisz nowy projekt- doradziła. -Dobry pomysł- stwierdziła dziewczyna i chwyciła za ołówek.- Jest ciepło...więc niech będzie raczej krótka, do kolan... Może... założona na jedno ramię. Niech będzie lekko marszczona w pasie...z czarnym paskiem. Tylko jaki kolor wybrać? -Mam pomysł. Może pójdziemy do sklepu wybrać materiał i tam wybierzesz dokładnie- zproponowała Tikki. -Spoko. Chodźmy!- zgodziła się Mari. Tikki schowała się w torebce. Marinette założyła torebkę na ramię i zeszła po schodach ma dół. Pożegnała się z rodzicami i wyszła z domu. Po drodze Tikki wyleciała z torebki i usiadła Mrinette na ramieniu. -Zdecydowałaś już?- zapytało kwami. -Nie... zastanawiałam się nad miętowym- powiedziała. -Całkiem niezły plan...-pochwaliło kwami.- Patrz! To Adrien! Idź, pogadaj z nim!- dodało i szybko ukryło się w torebce.Jednak Mari nie musiała się wysilać, bo Adrien sam ją zauważył i postanowił zacząć rozmowę. -Cześć, Marinette! -O...hej! Możesz sam chodzić po mieście? Myślałam, że wszędzie wozi cię ochroniarz- dopytywała się Mari. -Niby tak...Tak jakby trochę zwiałem- zaśmiał się- A ty? Dokąd idziesz? - Do sklepu, po materiał- wytłumaczyła. -A do czego ten materiał?- Adrien dalej się dopytywał. -E... No wiesz, taki jeden model zaprosił mnie wczoraj na bal i... potrzebuje sukienki- odparła i też się zaśmiała.- A ty, gdzie idziesz? -W sumie to uciekłem tylko po to żeby sobie połazić po mieście- wyjaśnił.- Mogę iść...z tobą? -Jasne. Czemu nie?- zgodziła się. Szli powoli i rozmawiali o wszystkim. O szkole, Chloe, nawet o misjach Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, ale Adrien zauważył, że przez to dziewczyna trochę się stresuje więc szybko zmieniał temat. Rozmawiali i rozmawiali dopóki zza Adriena nie wyleciał Plagg. -Adrien! Jestem głodny...Daj mi ser!-jęczał Plagg i dopiero kiedy się obrócił zauważył Marinette. Spojrzał w jej stronę.-Znaczy...miał? -O...to twój kwami?-spytała zapatrzona na sworzonko.-Jest taki uro...-i nie skończyła,bo przypomniała sobie ostatnią misję. Na chwilę zamknęla oczy, ale zaraz je otworzyła. -Co chciałaś powiedzieć?-Plagg na chwilę zapomniał o serze- uro..dziwy, uro...kliwy, albo nie! Już wiem! Uro..dzony do bycia idealnym! -Już wiem po kim Czarny Kot ma taki charakter- roześmiała się Mari.-Tak przy okazji, chciałam powiedzieć uroczy. Z torebki wyfrunęła Tikki. Poleciała przed Adriena i Mari. Zatrzymała się w powietrzu koło Plagga. -Cześć Plagg!- zwróciła się do serożercy. -Hej, Tikki!- odpowiedział wyraźnie ucieszony.- Przy okazji masz może ochotę na trochę camemberta? -Dwa pytania: to wy się znacie? i: Od kiedy ty jesteś taki uprzejmy?- zapytał nadzwyczaj zdziwiony Adrien. -Po pierwsze to: No oczywiście, że tak, a po drugie: Od zawsze, a to, że ty gardzisz moim serem, to nie moja wina. -Ok. Jesteśmy- powiedziała szybko Mari, żeby nie dopóścić do kłótni.Kwami się schowały.- Pójdę już -A...mogę iść z tobą? -Jak chcesz- dziewczyna próbowała udawać obojętną. Weszli do środka. Marinette chyba przez pół godziny próbowała znaleźć idealny materiał. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Adrien ani razu nie próbował narzekać. Cały czas wytrwale chodził za Biedronką. Wreszcie udało jej się znalezć wymarzony materiał. Był to gładki, jak zdecydowała, miętowy materiał, a przy kasie dobrała jeszcze pasek, który będzie pasował do kreacji. Adrien, jak na dżentelmena przystało, zaproponował, ze zapłaci, ale Marinette stanowczo odmówiła. Ale żeby Koteł nie czuł się niepotrzebny dała mu reklamówkę z tkaniną do niesienia. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. -Więc...często sama szyjesz?-zapytał w końcu Adrien. -Czasami... lubię szyć, a akurat nie miałam sukienki i pomyślałam, że sama coś zrobię. A ty? W czym wybierasz się na bal? -Nie wiem, nawet się nie zastanawiałem- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. -To może ja bym ci coś uszyła...jak chcesz. -A mogłabyś?- ucieszył sie Koteł. -Pewnie, z chęcią. Tylko musimy wrócić do sklepu po materiał, a poza tym nie mam projektu ani wymiarów- dodała i troszkę posmutniała. -Może pójdziemy tam jutro- zaproponował. Cieszył się, że znalazł pretekst by znów spotkać Biedronkę.- O ile będziesz miała czas? -Raczej znajdę czas, no chyba, że Władca Ciem coś wymyśli...- stwierdziła.-Chcesz na chwilę wpaść do mnie? Zajęłabym się wymiarami i projektem... -Jeśli to nie kłopot...-Adrien starał się ukryć, że chętnie odwiedzi piekarnię. -Gdyby to był kłopot, to bym cię nie zapraszała- odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. -Zatem chodźmy! U Ważki -Nie chcę iść na bal- tłumaczyła się Katie.- Nawet nie mam pary. -Co z tego?- Nell była uparta.-Możesz iść sama. Wiesz, że Strażnik prosił żebyś tam była. Nie wiemy kiedy Władca Ciem zaatakuje. -Już tyle razy atakował, a Biedronka i Kot sami sobie radzili...-Ważka nadal się wykręcała. -Wtedy było inaczej... Co prawda miałam ci nic nie mówić, ale chyba nie ma wyjścia... Władca Ciem zdobył drugie Miraculum i uczy się nad nim panować. Teraz trzeba uważać...-zasmuciła się Nell. -Czemu od razu nie powiedziałaś? Sądzisz,że powinnam powiedzieć Mari i Adrienowi o Miraculum? -Tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Muszą ci zaufać. > > > > > > > > > ''Standardowo: podobało wam się? Piszcie w komentarzach. A w następnym wpisie mały dodatek<3 TheStoryTeam ''List (1.06- Dzień Dziecka) -Oh, Alya. Na prawdę było super! Chodziliśmy po mieście i gadaliśmy, a ja w ogóle się nie jąkałam. poszliśmy nawet do cukiernii na ciastko, ale Adrien stwierdził, że i tak w piekarni moich rodziców są lepsze. Moje ciastko było całkiem smaczne, ale i tak przyznałam mu rację. Później odprowadził mnie pod samą piekarnię i ja mu zaproponowałam żeby wpadł na chwilę. Pomyślałam, że sama zamierzam uszyć sobie sukienkę i mogłabym też dla Adriena uszyć garnitur. Wiesz... nie chciałam się narzucać, bo wiem, że jego ojciec to projektant, ale Adrienowi spodobał się mój pomysł. Weszliśmy razem do piekarni, a mój tata poczęstował nas swoimi wypiekami. w sumie po ciasku byłam średnio głodna i Adrien chyba też, ale i tak oboje wzielśmy po jednej muffince. Potem poszliśmy do mnie i zrobiłam dla niego projekt garnituru. Powiedział, że mu się podoba. Od razu wzięłam wymiary- Marinette jednym tchem opowiadała przyjaciółce streszczenie jej spotkania.- A później Adrien zapytał, czy pójdę z nim jutro po materiał. Oczywiście się zgodziłam. więc jestem z nim umówiona na jutrzejszy wieczór, bo on wcześniej nie może przyjść. Ma szermierkę i lekcję chińskiego. A potem Adrien musiał już iść, bo jego ojcie wracał z pracy i by sie nieźle wkurzył gdyby zobaczył, że go nie... -Mari!- przerwała jej w końcu Alya.- Od jakiś dziesięciu minut mi o tym opowiadasz. na prawdę cieszę się, że cie polubił, ale zaraz zaczyna się seans i Nino na mnie czeka. -To ty jesteś w kinie?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.-Czemu od razu nie mówiłaś? -Wiesz co, próbowałam, ale nie dałaś mi dojść do głosu. Sorki, ale na serio muszę już kończyć. Pa! -Pa, Alya. Do jutra! Rozłączyła się. Odłożyła telefon na biurko i położyła się na łóżku. Przez przypadek usiadła na jakiejś kartce. Zaczęła czytać: '' Droga Biedronko, '' Każdy na moim miejscu by się cieszył, bo przecież teoretycznie mam wszystko,'' '' Oczywiście oprócz normalnego ojca.'' '' Cieszę się, że mam chociaż ciebie.'' '' Hej! Mam taki pomysł. Może zanim jutro pójdziemy do sklepu po materiał, skoczymy do kina?'' '' Albo chociaż na spacer?'' '' Mam nadzieję, że ojciec mnie puści.'' '' Co tam, najwyżej znów się wymknę.'' '' Innego opcji chyba nie ma.'' '' Ewentualnie będę go błagać'' '' Do zobaczenia jutro, Adrien'' '' > > > > > > > > > >'' Ten rozdział jest napsany z dedykacją dla PoProstuToJa. Z okazji Dnia Dziecka, nowy rozdział tak wcześnie. A tak przy okazji, kto coś zauważł w liście( ♡ kochane...)? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Wytłumaczę o co chodzi w liście przy następnym wpisie. '' TheStoryTeam'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania